Do You Remember
by astridstormfly-hofferson
Summary: Join Hiccup and Astrid through the journey of their favourite memories of eachother and even maybe stay for the big surprise at the end. Hiccstrid One-Shot. Modern AU


Hiccup and Astrid lay on the bed limbs tangled around eachother. They were together in peaceful bliss. Hiccup with Astrid and Astrid with Hiccup.

"Ast" Hiccup said causing Astrid to turn her head to face him. She hummed in response.

"Do you remember how we got together?" Hiccup asked with a cheeky smile and a huge grin spread across her face as well.

"How could I forget" she laughed as they both started thinking of that moment.

...

Astrid was peacefully walking down the school corridor when someone suddenly pinned her to the wall just outside room 101B. Once she saw who it was she glared at the person.

"Follow me" the person said ignoring Astrids death glare and dragging her into room 101B.

Once inside the classroom Astrid sat herself down on the nearest bright red painted metal single person chair.

"What do you want" Astrid asked still glaring at the tall aburn haired boy with bright green eyes and a strap jawline.

...

"You do know that's technically not how we became a thing right...?" Astrid asked and Hiccup chuckled. "If it weren't for that incident I don't really think we would be here"

"You know that's not true...it would have happened later rather than sooner that way" Astrid protested. "It would have started now" Hiccup stated in a monotone voice but it had no effect since a smile followed soon after and Astrid looked at him with a guilty smile.

"Yeah your right" she sighed "where were we?"

...

"Astrid she's driving me nuts!" Hiccup exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air over-dramatically.

"Do you have to be so over dramatic" Astrid said rolling her eyes and Hiccup raised his eyebrow. "Moi? Over dramatic?"

"Hiccup you kidnapped me and brought me here" Astrid stated and Hiccup gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's Rose again, isn't it?" Astrid asked and Hiccup bit his lip and nodded.

"She has been after me from the start of this year and today in class" Hiccup looked around to see if anyone was in the locked room and then leaned in near Astrids ear "she pinched my ass" he whispered and drew his head back.

Astrid looked at him and blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And she burst out laughing. Tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's not funny" Hiccup hissed.

"Welcome to my world" Astrid continued laughing. "You suddenly get really hot and are now complaining about the thing you thought you'd never have"

"Just because I thought I'd never have a girl chase me didn't mean I want one to chase me." Hiccup said with a frown.

"Hiccup I'm sorry if puberty punched you in the face, must be so bad to have every girls attention and not be able to pick" Astrid brought her hand upto her head and dramatically sighed "What a nightmare for every teenage guy"

"Har har very funny" Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Hiccup relax enjoy it while it lasts" Astrid said standing up and patting Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Your supposed to be my best friend, as in save me from these types of situations" Hiccup said pouting and Astrid chucked "Nope. Unless you have a girlfriend or with another girl she's not going to leave you alone" Astrid said laughing but stopped immediately when she caught that mischevious glint in Hiccups eyes.

"What are you-"

"Hiccup!" Rose burst into the classroom and in the moment Hiccup panicked and grabbed Astrid and crashed his lips onto hers. Astrids eyes were wide open in shock while Hiccup's were glued tight. A few seconds into the kiss Astrid closed her eyes and kissed back too.

Rose gasped loudly. And began to whimper in an odd way before running out of the room crying very loudly. She honestly sounded like a dying pig.

Astrid then shoved Hiccup away causing him to bump into the teachers desk and glared at him.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded. "I'll give you a five second headstart...run!"

And Hiccup ran past all the students and yelling teachers. Past his very confused friends and to the garden.

"Why is he running?" Snoutlouts asked picking his nose and flicking it on the floor.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Astrid was heard yelling before she ran past them in a blur and to the garden to the still running Hiccup who was then tackled to the ground.

"Thats got to hurt" Snoutlout cringed.

"Yep" "definitely" the twins nodded.

A while later Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff joined the sulking Hiccup and now cooling down Astrid in the garden.

"Okay what happened?" Snoutlout asked and before one of them could answer Ruffnut jumped up using Snoutlouts face as support and shoving him on the ground in the process. "Why didn't y'all tell us!" Ruffnut excaimed with the usual mad look on her face with a questioning glint in her eyes that were directed to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Tell you what?" Astrid asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"That the two of you are dating!" Ruffnut excaimed and Astrids head snapped in Hiccups direction to give him another intense glare.

"Oh man that means your off limits and I can't flirt with you anymore" Snoutlout complained.

"There you go your upside to this situation. So what say you?" Hiccup asked with a hopeful grin and gave that look where he tilts his head just at the right angle that makes his eyes look enlarged and he gives that cute toothy grin which she finds adorable and "Fine!" Astrid said sighing and throwing her hands up in the air "Only for a month" she warned and Hiccup smiled.

...

"You know what your right it would have never happened if not for that" Astrid said and Hiccup gave a victorious smile.

"Hmmmm that was a good memory" Astrid sighed and smiled as she snuggled into Hiccup's chest and he held onto her tighter.

"Well do you remember the time we actually became a thing" Hiccup said with a grin spreading across his face. Astrid grinned too.

...

"To the last day of our relationship" Hiccup shouted before dragging Astrid into the loud crowded noisy house.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out but he was too busy dancing to the music.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled again.

"Yeah!" He yelled back and Astrid was about to open her mouth before he got dragged away.

"Ugh!" Astrid stomped her foot and let herself drop down onto the couch.

Half an hour later Astrid spotted Hiccup going into the kitchen and immediately ran there.

"Hiccup?" She called out but he didn't seem to hear her and was too busy chatting with a Snoutlout and Fishlegs.

"Hiccup would you just-" Astrid reached to him and jerked him behind to look at him.

"Oh hey Ast!" Hiccup exclaimed cheerfully "Awesome party right" he asked cheerfully and Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup I need to talk-"

"Oh Ast just a sec I think Fish is calling me" Hiccup said before dashing off.

"I give up" Astrid said throwing her hands in the air. Astrid frowned and stomped outside to the backyard grabbed a cup of coke in her way there and sat in the porch and sipped her drink slowly.

Astrid kept moving from the drink table to the porch for the past hour. She just sat there avoiding conversation with anyone and kept slowly sipping her coke.

People had started clearing out fifteen minutes ago. Now she was just sitting there. Alone. Doing nothing. Knowing that today's the day it all ended. This amazing bliss ended.

"Astrid!" She heard Hiccup call out to her from somewhere inside the house but she ignored it.

"Astrid!" His voice seemed closer but it would soon be so much more further.

"Ast?" He was behind her now and she still ignored him sipping her coke slowly. Hiccup slowly walked towards her and sat down beside her.

"Ast you were no where to be found during the whole party" Hiccup said but Astrid ignored him and kept sipping her coke.

"Oh c'mon what did I do?" Hiccup asked "Ast this was going to be our big break up party" Astrid sighed.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past hour and forty-five minutes" Astrid said angrily.

"Well I'm here now..." Hiccup sighed.

"It doesn't make a difference.." Astrid sighed. "I don't think you would want to really hear what I had to say and its just two minutes till midnight then we're officially single people" Astrid said with a forced smile.

"Oh yeah...just two more minutes" Hiccup said scratching the back of his neck and smiling.

"You know what even thought I think you won't feel the same but Hiccup I don't want this to end" Astrid said turning slightly to face him.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"I like this. I like being your girlfriend. I like having you to myself. I like the small kisses here and there and I like you. Like like you" Astrid sighed and gripped onto her cup tightly looking down.

Hiccup was actually exploding with joy from the inside because he had been trying to avoid her the entire night because it hurt him a lot to know that Astrid was no longer going to be his.

"You know what Ast I still want this fake relationship to end" Hiccup said and Astrid looked up at him with a look of hurt before a look of acceptance crossed her face.

"Well I guess the only thing I can say is Hiccup I'm officially ending this fake relationship between you and I" Astrid said and her eyes started to get a little glossy.

"It's not midnight yet" Hiccup whispered and Astrid bit her lip and nodded getting up and getting ready to leave when Hiccup caught onto her hand and pulled her down and onto him.

His lips crashed on to hers and everything suddenly disappeared and it was just the two of them. Their lips moved in sync. As if they had been kissing all their life. A feeling of freedom and an unexplainable joy burst throught both the teens hearts. They felt as if they were floating in the air.

They slowly parted eyes slowly opening to look at eachother and smile.

"Now. Astrid Hofferson would you officially for real become my girlfriend?" Hiccup asked and Astrid smiled and crashed her lips onto his. That was all the confirmation he needed.

...

"Is it weird to say I felt sparks" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded and smiled.

"Nope. I still feel them" she said smiling, now almost on Hiccups chest.

"And do you remember the time you actually fought a person because of me!" Astrid exclaimed giggling slightly.

"He touched you!" Hiccup excaimed sternly but it was of no use because of the smile that was plastered on his face.

...

"You sure you don wanna just bang?"

"Samuel I said No. I have a boyfriend leave me alone" Astrid said walking away from the boy who had kept bugging her.

"He doesn't have to know" Samuel smirked and Astrid grunted in disgust as she entered the cafeteria. "I mean I could show you an actual good time" Samuel said and Astrid ignore the boy and scanned the cafeteria for a mop of aurban hair and her sky blue eyes lit up when she spotted it.

"I. Have. A. Boyfriend" Astrid said throught gritted teeth before heading in her boyfriends direction.

"Who lemme see that asshole" Samuel said still following her and that really started annoying Astrid.

"Hey babe" The boy with the aurban mop of hair said looking up from his book upon noticing his girlfriend approaching him.

"Hey" Astrid said smiling and walking behind him to hug him from behind.

"This fishbone!" Samuel excaimed and Astrid glared at him. "You sure you want him when you can have all this?" Samuel asked and Hiccup frowned while Astrid started to breath in and out slowly.

"What does he even have to offer to a hot girl like you? You deserve a good time and I can give you one" Samuel said pointing at himself and then he pointed to Hiccup "and he can't"

Now Astrid was pissed. "Samuel please leave me alone" Astrid said calmly.

"I'm not gonna leave you with someone works you and I both know you'll soon come crawling to me." Samuel said with a smirk advancing towards Astrid.

"I think she made herself clear when she asked you to leave her alone" Hiccup said sternly and Samuel glared at him "and what are you gonna do about it huh?" Samuel said and then smirked and slapped Astrids ass.

That was the last string. Astrid readied herseft to punch him but before she could register what happened Hiccup had moved her aside carefully and had punched Samuel across the face and pinned him on the wall and was punching him senseless.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hiccup punched him again "and if any girl tells you to back off you back off" Hiccup punched him one last time "Got it!?" And he lot go of Samuel letting him fall to the floor and scramble away as soon as possible.

...

"That was epic wasn't it?" Astrid asked and the two lovers chuckled.

"And the time you got lost?" Hiccup asked with a smile "They tried searching for you for an hour until they called me and I found you in five minutes"

"You knew where I go when I need a break from the world" Astrid said defending her friends who had tried.

"Okay I did have an advantage" Hiccup chickeld and kissed her lips.

"And the first time we said I love you?"

...

"Astrid we're gonna be late" Hiccup groaned. Hiccup and Astrid had been dating for a while now and he was waiting at her house for her to pick her up and take her out for their dinner reservation at Raven Point Restaurant.

"I'm sorry babe I overslept" Astrid exclaimed from the bed room.

"We're gonna be late." Hiccup said looking at his watch "Really late."

"Oh c'mon I'm half ready" Astrid said hopping out of the bed with one shoe on and struggling to put on the other as she hopped our. She had her purse in her hand and her hair was in a loose messy bun that was already falling down her head. She had a cylinder of her red lipstick between her teeth and her purse in her hand.

Hiccup chuckled looking at this sight infront of him and walked towards Astrid who was now standing infront of the door way mirror applying her maker up. He walked behind her and pulled off her pony tale letting her long blonde hair now fully fall free and strated to run his hand throught her soft hair and began to braid two sides of her hair and clip them together letting the rest of it flow don her back just how she wore her hair when she was going out.

"Thanks" she smiled still digesting around with her makeup which was half done.

"You look beautiful" Hiccup said and Astrid smiled slightly "I love you" He said and then Astrid smiled even more brightly.

"I love you too" Astrid said turning around not bothering to complete applying her lipstick or even letting it dry before she kissed him.

...

"I had lipstick marks in my face after that and they wouldn't come out" Hiccup said with a pout.

"Oh and remember that time I got sick" Astrid asked with a giggle "I would keep getting sick if I got that treatment everyday" Astrid said with a light chuckle.

"And the time you fell from the ride in Dagonia" Hiccup said and began laughing.

"It was such a weird way to fall and thankfully you caught me instead of me falling to my death"

"Oh don't be dramatic you wouldn't have died" Hiccup said nuzzling himself into her neck.

"You know what I remember well?" Astrid asked and Hiccup gave a 'what?' look.

"Both of our first time" Astrid said with a smile and Hiccup smiled to.

"We have definitely gotten better" Hiccup chuckled. "Yes we have" Astrid said holding him tighter.

"Infact that is my third favourite memory of you" Hiccup said and Astrid looked at him and smiled. "And your second favourite memory of me?" Astrid asked.

"The day we were actually official on Hanna's porch" Hiccup smiled and gave her an eskimo kiss.

"We have a lovely relationship don't we?" Astrid asked and Hiccup kissed her cheek "well they do say 'marry your bestfriend'" Hiccup said trying to make his voice sound deeper and wiser when he said the quote.

"And what is your first favourite memory?" Astrid asked with a smile.

"Hmmmm...this is my most favourite memory" he sighed.

"Prom?"

"No"

"The day I moved in"

"Definitely love that memory but not fisrt favourite"

"Umm...fake relationship?"

"Your bad at guessing so I'll just tell you" Hiccup said "my first favorite memory is proposing to you" Hiccup whispered.

"But you havent-" Astrid stopped as she saw her boyfriend roll out of bed and take out a smal box from his draw and get on one knee "-prosped.."

"Astrid Hofferson I remember everyday everything that we've been through and I want to keep experiencing life with you by my side forever as my wife. I know you don't like things to be dragged on or too cheesy so I'll just cut to the chase." Hiccup said opening the bock to reveal a diamond ring with a a design of two dragons climbing onto the diamond on either side "Will you marry me".

Astrid was sitting on the bed her hand on her myout trying to stop herself from crying or screaming. "Yes!" She exclaimed and then jumped on Hiccup kissing him fiercely with as much of passion as she could get into that one kiss.

They parted and leaned their heads on eachother smiling "Now do you remember?" Hiccup asked and Astrid chuckled.

"Yes" she smiled "Yes I do" and she kissed him again.

~~THE END~~


End file.
